On the way to Anbu
by miimaicellf
Summary: Years have passed & everyone has moved on. However, Hinata has been passed over as head of the Hyuga & now trains to become an Anbu. Will love bloom between her and her new sensei or will the only surviving Uchiha steal her heart? trial story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters just this plot, enjoy!**

The years had passed, Sasuke had returned to Konoha and all was well again. Sure, he'd been taken in for questioning and all, but he had answered all their questions and taken all the punishment with out any complaints. Team 7 had branched out and now Sakura was a specialized medic nin. Naruto, on the other hand, spent most of his time away from Konoha helping settle disputes among neighboring countries and even helping draft new treaties. Sasuke was finally trusted enough to be allowed training to become a member of Anbu.

Shikamaru, not surprisingly, had become an instructor and was currently watching over three troublesome genin. On the few occasions that Naruto was unable to set down a deal between Konoha and one of its neighbors, however, Shikamaru would be called over to help, much to the displeasure of both. Ino had also become a medic nin and was now working at the hospital right there in the Konoha, specializing in using aromatherapy. Choji was still going on solo missions most of the time.

Kiba and Shino had amazingly remained together. Most of their missions were of the search and destroy variety. They were an excellent team, what with Kiba and Akamaru's animalistic capabilities and instincts and Shino's intellect. Shino was the brain of the team most of the time and was quiet gifted in strategies, second only to Shikamaru. Hinata had, unfortunately, been passed over as head of the Hyuga family. After Hiashi's decision to make Hanabi leader of the main house, Hinata had been officially entrusted into the care of her sensei Kurenai. It was because of this that Kakashi had agreed to watch over her training.

Hinata was currently warming up while she waited for her new sensei to arrive. She wiped her brow with a sigh. "Kakashi sensei sure has a tendency to be late," she whispered. Unbeknownst to her, said sensei had snuck up to their training grounds and was standing right behind her at that exact moment. "Yo!" he gave his customary greeting causing Hinata to whip out a kunai as she turned to face the intruder. Kakashi took a step back and easily blocked her kunai with one of his own. After seeing that she had practically attacked her teacher, her face flushed with color and she bowed and apologized repeatedly. Kakashi waved her apologies away. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you," the laughter in his visible eye betraying his statement. Hinata apologized once more and then they got back into their usual training routine.

During one of their spars, Kakashi had managed to pin Hinata against a tree. Hinata had her cheek pressed to the bark and the kunai in her hand was up against her own throat. Her other hand was sandwiched between her back and Kakashi's firm stomach. He had gained control of her right hand and was pressing the kunai dangerously close to Hinata's throat. With his free hand he gently brushed Hinata's long bangs from her left ear and whispered, "How do you free yourself now?" His breath warm on her ear made her spine tingle. Hinata's face immediately heated up and her whole body trembled slightly from his proximity. After a few seconds of watching her reaction he released her and smiled.

He waved as he walked off, his nose already buried in his Icha Icha book. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, but it had nothing to do with his book. Though his eyes read the text, his mind was elsewhere coming up with new ways to unnerve the young Hyuga. A few days after beginning her training, Kakashi had found that it was extremely easy to make her freeze up. It was even easier to make the color rise in Hinata's cheeks. A simple compliment or an "accidental" brush of skin and she would be totally unguarded. Kakashi made full use of it. After all, she was one of his main sources of entertainment now that Naruto wasn't under his jurisdiction.

Hinata fell to her knees and put a hand over her galloping heart. Her body still trembling slightly every now and then. She did not see Kakashi pull out his favorite orange book. She did not see him wave and leave. All she saw was the bark in front of her as she tried to slow the beating of her heart. Once her heart rate was closer to normal and the blush had left her face she stood up. It was strange to her that recently every one of her training sessions with Kakashi sensei left her either breathless, blushing, immobile or sometimes all three. It had never crossed her mind that he might have been doing it all on purpose. Sure, there had been times when she could have sworn he planed some of their mishaps but she was never one hundred percent sure.

**Short chapter, I know, but I haven't completely thought this out. It's just an idea that was bugging me and wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it. I still haven't decided on the parings but its either going to be KakashiXHinata or SasukeXHinata even though he wasn't really in this chapter. Though I should be working on "For lack of creativity" and "We rise" (odd title, I know, but oh well...) instead of starting a new story. So tell me if you guys think this is worth continuing or not. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I wasn't going to post this until I had a few more written up but its been so long.**

**Disclaimer: last time I checked, I was not the owner of any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

Long after the sun had started to go down, Hinata decided to end her training for the day. After a quick stop at her small apartment for a shower, Hinata headed downtown. Since she had nothing planned for the rest of her day she decided to walk and basically waste time. She could no longer stand to be cooped up in any building for too long. She spent as much time as possible outside her apartment returning only for a quick shower, a meal or for sleep.

Her days as the Hyuga heiress seemed like one of the biggest ordeals she had had to endure but seeing as she was no longer the Hyuga heiress, Hinata was both glad and saddened that she would probably never set foot in the Hyuga district again. She fidgeted as the memories began to fill her thoughts but immediately clenched her fist, squashing the nervous habit.

With a sigh, Hinata turned in a new direction and let her mind continue its wonderings as her feet led her down the darkened streets of Konoha. Her thoughts turned towards her serious faced cousin. Despite the fact that Hinata had been disowned, she and Neji remained in close contact with each other, even more so now that she had begun her training to join ANBU.

Speaking to her sister was another matter entirely. On the rare occasions they could see each other, their time was always very limited and guilt seemed to permeate the atmosphere almost completely making conversation difficult. Mostly the young women spoke to the other through Neji. Luckily, he was more than willing to be the Hyuga sisters' messenger, though he would probably never admit it.

The moon was at the highest point in the sky when Hinata finally took note of her surroundings. Her feet had led her to the Uchiha district. Only one person lived here, though why he chose to live in a place that would only serve to constantly bring his nightmares to life was beyond her.

There was no intimidating gate like that which marked the entrance to the Hyuga main house. Instead, an intricate dark red arch guarded the entrance to the Uchiha district. At the very center a large Uchiha fan adorned the otherwise plain arch. So many years without maintenance had led the dark paint to peal in many places exposing the rotting wood beneath. Sunlight and rain had cracked the wood various times over. If left unattended for much longer the arch ran a serious risk of crumbling.

This arch, like her and the rest of the Uchiha district and even the last Uchiha himself had been abandoned and left with nothing. No, that wasn't right. Though she had lost most of the Hyuga she still had Neji and even her sister. She still had her team and the rest of her friends, but Sasuke…he truly was like this gate - so alone, cracked and broken.

An unexpected sadness slowly filled her from the top down to her toes. With a bowed head Hinata carefully reach her hand towards the gate, softly laying her fingers against the cracked wood. She stood that way for a few moments until a voice startled her from her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Hinata immediately jerked away from the arch, accidentally imbedding a tiny fragment of wood into her index finger as she did so. "S-Sasuke…I, um, I'm sorry. I was just walking and, um, and…" As she struggled to come up with an explanation, the sole inhabitant of the Uchiha district walked out of the shadows.

His blue-black hair had gotten longer. It lay more or less flat though it had yet to reach the length of his brother's. The long dark strands were unbound, brushing against his shoulders. The bangs that framed the sides of his face were longer too reaching well past his chin now. His skin was a lot paler than she remembered though his eyes were as dark and intense as ever and at the moment focused completely on her.

* * *

**And Sasuke make his appearance at last! (kind of)  
^~^**

**KakashixHinataxSasuke**


End file.
